


In the Corridor

by Espereth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hauling Lucrezia Borgia through the corridors of the Castello Sant'Angelo, Ezio finds himself aroused by her struggles to break free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Corridor

Lucrezia's guards lay dead around her in the courtyard at the Castel Sant-Angelo.

"I cannot leave you out here to cause trouble, so you are coming with me," Ezio told her.

She slapped him across the face, lightning-quick. Her open hand made a loud crack against his cheek. Ezio turned his head and smiled, amused. She knew how to strike a man before he could catch her arm - that spoke of practice. His cheek stung.

Lucrezia wound her arm back for a harder blow, and this time he caught her wrist. "You are stronger than you look, Lucrezia," he said, laughing. "Although, that isn't saying much." He spun her around and pinned her firmly, overriding her protests and curses.

She squirmed and fought and swore. "Guards! -"

Ezio pulled her against his body and slid his hidden blade out of its sheath. "None of that," he murmured, his lips brushing her hair. He held the edge of his blade against her throat, careful not to graze her skin. "Scream, and I will will be forced to take your tongue." 

Her body twisting against his was slim and lithe - he was surprised at how much he had to concentrate on restraining her. There was a hint of sweat between her breasts from her exertions. His cheek still burned where she had slapped him, and he was getting aroused despite himself. He must be mad. This was _Lucrezia Borgia_ \- vindictive and spiteful, not to be underestimated. She was dangerous. And she was squirming against his body, her arse against his groin, making soft gasps of effort as she struggled.

 _God help me, woman - these are noises for the bedchamber_ , he thought, trying not to listen to them, and failing.

"I bet you think you're doing great things, charging around killing whoever you wish," she said, as he began to manoeuvre her back to the corridors of the Castello. She was not cooperating, and refused to walk. He didn't want to drag her. Much as he disliked the woman, he had subjected her to enough indignity as it was - so he lifted her, keeping his blade at her throat.

"Do you know what became of the Pazzi once your hunt was finished?" Lucrezia freed her hands and pulled at his wrist, trying to draw the hidden blade away from her throat. But she knew full well he would not hurt her, and seemed mostly unbothered by the proximity of the sharp weapon to her neck. "Your dear friend Lorenzo stripped them of everything and threw them into prison," Lucrezia went on, "even those who played no part in the conspiracy." She began to lecture him on the consequences of his actions, struggling all the while, her voice breathless with effort. Conscious as he was not to hurt her, she managed to elbow him in the nose, and he grunted and dropped her.

" _Merda_ ," he swore, and lunged after her.

Ezio's legs were longer, and he caught her within a few paces, wrapping an arm around her slender waist.

On a sudden impulse he swept her off the main hall and into an alcove, where he pushed her against the wall and forced her wrists over her head. Abruptly, her lecture stopped mid-breath and she fell silent. With her arms up like that, he had full view of the luminous skin of her neck and shoulders and chest. He raked his gaze over her body, then looked into her angry blue eyes. Her guards were nowhere to be seen; the corridor was deserted. If he wanted to, he could take her, right there in the corridor, and she knew it. 

" _Bastardo_ ," she whispered, resisting against his hands, but not really struggling in earnest. It was more like she was feeling his strength, almost savouring it.

He was fully erect, now, his cock trapped at an uncomfortable angle. He transferred his grip on her wrists to his right hand, and with his left, flicked out the hidden blade again, close to her face. She didn't even blink, just stared at him, daring him with her eyes. Her pupils were wide with arousal. With the tip of his blade, he delicately traced the line of her collarbone. She shivered.

With a sigh of defeat Lucrezia turned her head to the side, submissive all of a sudden. Ezio groaned and pushed a knee between her thighs. 

The image of ravaging Lucrezia Borgia surged in his mind - just like this, against the wall, lifting her skirts over her waist. She would be wet, he knew; he could almost smell the scent of her body's readiness.

"Do it," she whispered as though reading his thoughts. "I can not stop you. My brother is going to kill you anyway, but when I tell him what you have done, he will be sure to do it slowly."

He imagined parting her lips with his fingers, then sliding his cock into her in long, slow strokes, gentle but firm, holding her against the wall with the weight of his body. He was skilled - what if he could bring her to climax, shuddering and moaning his name? The thought made his head spin.

He suppressed his thoughts, shocked at himself, and drew back. Lucrezia gave a soft moan - was it - _disappointment_? He shook his head. What was wrong with him? He had never in his life so much as touched a woman without her leave. Any man who did so was no man at all, in his opinion. So his father had taught him.

"This way, Lucrezia," he said, his voice a tense, low growl. He made sure to get a firmer grip on her wrists this time as he lifted her again.


End file.
